Every Day
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic with song by Rascal Flatts, love them and love this song! No romance, just best buddy friendship between Calleigh, Eric and Horatio, kinda about losing Speed. Don't own, and please R&R! I redid it, so enjoy!


*Song fic about how Calleigh saves Horatio's and Eric's life every day since Speed's death. (I know she really doesn't, but it fits the song, and in the episode where Speed comes back in Eric's mind, Horatio says that he sees Speed "everyday" and I thought of this song. Enjoy! Oh, and no romance, just best friend friendship between Eric, Calleigh and Horatio. Enjoy!!!

--

Horatio and Eric are standing at Speed's grave, talking about him and everything else. Little did they know that a certain southern blonde was watching them, watching her family. She considered them both to be a part of her family, and she loved them both. They were both good friends to her, and now it was her turn to be a good friend to them.

She slipped out of her car and pulled a few flowers. She smelled them for a moment and then walked up the hill, heading to where the two men stood. She stood a few feet away, respective of them paying their respects and when she heard them start talking again, she smiled and said,

"Hey guys,"

They turned and looked at her, and she flashed them her 200 watt smile. They smiled back and she walked up in between them and tossed a flower on Speed's grave. Then, she turned to Eric and handed on to him, and turned to Horatio and handed on to him too. They looked at her, confused, and she grinned and said,

"I figured you two could use a pick-me-up, you both looked pretty down today in the lab."

"Really?" Eric said, and Calleigh nodded.

"Yeah, so, you guys got any plans for tonight?"

"No, what about you, H?" Eric said, to which Horatio replied,

"No, but I thought you had a date with Jake, Calleigh,"

"No, I don't." She said darkly.

When she caught the look in their eyes she said,

"Drop it guys. I can't live like I used to, waiting for him to come back, if he comes back, whether I'll know if he's okay, if he's not, so just drop it."

They nodded and Calleigh put her hands on their shoulders and said,

"Well, then, let's go pick up your guy's moods,"

She led them to the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

_You could've bowed out, gracefully,_

_but you didn't,_

_you knew enough to know to leave well enough alone,_

_but you wouldn't,_

_I drive myself crazy tryin' to stay out of my own way,_

_the messes that I make but my secrets are so safe,_

_the only one who gets me,_

_yeah you get me,_

_it's amazing to me,_

_how_

She drove somewhere, and then blindfolded them, so they wouldn't see where she was taking them.

She drove a while, and then finally pulled up somewhere. She helped Eric out, and then helped Horatio out, since they were both still blindfolded. She led them by grabbing their hands, and then stopped them. She stood behind them and waited a few moments before taking off their blindfolds.

_Every day,_

_every day,_

_every day,_

_you save,_

_my life,_

_Mmmmm,_

They were standing near the edge of a cliff, and the sun was setting.

It was just so beautiful, and Eric and Horatio just stared at it, they couldn't take their eyes off of it. Finally, the sun set and it was pretty dark. They turned to look at Calleigh and she smiled at them.

"So, what now?" Eric asked.

"Well, we get back to the car, and I blindfold you again, and we go somewhere else!" She said brightly, and the two groaned.

_I come around all broken down and crowded out,_

_in your comfort,_

_sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know,_

_how_

When they were in the car and Eric and Horatio were blindfolded, Calleigh began to drive again, and drove for a little while until she finally stopped again.

She slipped out and helped Eric, then Horatio out again. She led them somewhere, and they stepped inside somewhere. She made them sit down, and then sat between them. She slipped off their blindfolds and then they saw that they were in Calleigh's house.

"Calleigh, this is your house," Eric said slowly.

"Yeah, and?"

"And what are we doing here?" Horatio questioned.

"Well, we're going to watch a movie, and if you'll look on the table there is a bowl of popcorn for each of us, something to drink and a few sweets," Calleigh said, in a flight attendant's voice.

They both laughed, and then Calleigh pressed play on the movie.

_Every day,_

_every day,_

_every day,_

_you save,_

_my life,_

_sometimes,_

It started playing a movie, and the title was,

"A Good Officer Gone Down"

Horatio and Eric looked at each other and Calleigh saw. She smirked and said,

"Guys, just watch, it's not out in theatres, though it should be. Me and one of my friends made it in our spare time."

"Oh, so that's why you haven't maxed out on overtime in a while," Eric said, and Horatio laughed when Calleigh hit him.

"Stop flirting with me," Calleigh growled, and that shut Eric up right quick.

"How can I, I mean, I'm dating someone, why would I, well,"

"Just shut up, Eric," Calleigh said, exasperated, and Horatio chuckled.

"You too, Lieutenant, you two are making me miss the movie, and you're missing it too! Believe me; you want to watch this,"

_I swear I don't know if I'm comin' or a goin',_

_but you always say something without even knowing,_

_that I'm hanging onto your words with all of my might,_

_and it's all right,_

_yeah I'm all right,_

_for one,_

_more,_

_night,_

_every day,_

The movie went on, and to Eric's and Horatio's shock, it was about Speed, all about Speed. It had pictures, videos, and everything about Speed in it, all of his accomplishments, and even interviews with the chief of police, Stetler and some of the lab techs.

It was a regular movie and went on for about 1 hour and 45 minutes, give or take some.

When it was finished, Horatio and Eric were awed, and just sat there. Calleigh smiled and waited a few moments before saying quietly,

"Well? Did you guys like it?"

"Like it?" Eric managed, his voice constricted.

"It was awesome, Calleigh," Horatio said quietly, not being able to say much more.

She smiled, knowing what they meant and then played it again. When it was finished, she heard both Eric and Horatio snoring.

She smiled and carefully got up, so she wouldn't wake either of them.

_Every day,_

_every day,_

_every day,_

_every day,_

_every day,_

_you save me,_

_you save me,_

_ohhhhhh__,_

_l__a la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

_every day,_

_la __la la la la,_

_every every every day,_

_la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

She carefully moved Eric to the other couch and said quietly,

"Dang, Eric, you sleep like the dead, and that snore could WAKE the dead!"

She tossed a blanket over both of them, stuck a few pillows under their heads and then turned out the light, whispering,

"Night, guys,"

She slipped into her own bedroom, and as she lay down, she recalled what she had been able to accomplish.

Alexx would be proud of her, she thought with a wry grin, and drifted off to sleep herself.

_Every day,_

_you save,_

_my life,_

In the morning, she woke up to the smell of coffee. She got up and walked to the kitchen to see Eric and Horatio in there, Eric making breakfast and Horatio helping him, and they both looked totally lost.

She grinned as she said loudly,

"First you cook the egg, and then you add the cheese, putting something over it so it'll melt,"

The two of them jumped and looked kinda sheepish. She grinned again and walked in, snatching the ingredients and pots away from them and said,

"Shoo! Get out! I'll make breakfast, you go watch the news, or something, just get OUT of my kitchen!"

They held up their hands in surrender as they left.

Later, as they sat eating, one thought was going through Horatio and Eric's minds as they looked at the southern blonde sitting across from them, smiling at them.

"Every day she saves my life,"

--

The End

--

Hope you liked it, I LOVE that song, it just totally rocks!!! Well, please review, I love reviews, and thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
